


Thursday Doesn't Care 'Bout You

by babybirdblues



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, I am so mean, I do make mention of Horio and Tomoka, I'm sorry ovo;;, as a pairing, brotherly bonds abound, this is a gen fic, though, to leave off where I left it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma falls sick on the first Thursday of December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Doesn't Care 'Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> First PoT fanfic to be posted. I'll probably write a sequel. Because I'm going to get cried at by Kim. Oops?

Ryoma falls sick on the first Thursday of December.

Just a few months prior he led Seigaku to their victory in the National Tournament - his last one before high school. Eiji and Momo lead the rest of his team in cheering them on.

He's more excited about joining them in the high school division of Seigaku than them coming and cheering him on. Because that means he gets to play with his team again. Gets to be with his team again for a year before they all go their separate ways. Ryoma ignores the fact that they're missing Oishi and Tezuka.

So, Ryoma falls sick and he isn't worried. No one is, because it's winter and Ryoma does tend to get sick at least once every winter. It seems this winter it's going to be at the beginning.

Except Nanako is worried: Ryoma is struggling to breathe some nights, coughing so bad he chokes. Nanjirou doesn't believe it's something to worry about; Ryoma buries himself under a lot of blankets, which is probably why. Rinko hasn't been home for a week - her current case is up in Osaka - and she trusts Nanjirou's opinion. Worst of all: Ryoma himself keeps sayig he's fine. Therefore, all Nanako can do is keep as close an eye on him as she can.

But things change when Ryoma's classmates notice something is wrong. Horio would have made a big deal about it. Unfortunately for him Tomoka was still angry at him for forgetting their anniversary. So, she went out of her way to stop Horio from doing anything. If Ryoma said he was all right then he was all right. Katsuo agreed with her. Kachirou on the other hand, well, he went to his former - and future - upperclassmen.

Predictably they were upset. Because Ryoma should have mentioned he was sick instead of suffering alone. Eiji and Momo were especially upset, having dragged Ryoma all over town the Saturday before. Not once had he protested. When they bring it up Ryoma gets defensive, saying he's fine and to drop it.

They have no choice.

Ryoma forgot to factor in Fuji though. What Fuji wants Fuji gets, and Fuji wanted Ryoma to no longer be sick - preferrably by his birthday party. It took a long time to convince Atobe to let them use one of his manors. Well, a lot of time and some specific blackmail - Fuji refuses to say how he got it, no matter who asks.

\---

"Ryo~ma."

"Fuji." Ryoma doesn't look up. He jsut continues to read, coughing wetly every few pages. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Saaa."

Fuji smiles as Ryoma grumbles. Truthfully they've been keeping a watch and Fuji just didn't want to hide today. It helps that being around Ryoma is fun - he never knows if Fuji is just hanging around or if he has a purpose for being there.

Normally Fuji doesn't. He just likes to be with - who Eiji and Momo have dubbed - his second little brother. Unfortunately today he does. Because Ryoma's not getting any better. He seems to be getting worse. The more they push though, the more stubborn and uncooperative he gets. It's a cute trait. It's also very dangerous. Especially when you're as sick as Ryoma.

Ryoma's phone beeps, signalling a text. Cursing louder Ryoma responds - probably with the words he's uttering under his breath. So, it's probably Momo or Eiji. It could even be Kintaro bugging him for another rematch. Anyways, Ryoma starts to pack up. "I'm going home."

"I'll help you." Fuji doesn't let him protest. He just begins to pack up the rest of Ryoma's books - while Ryoma fumbles with his notebooks. It takes one second. One second for Fuji to begin walking away. He hears Ryoma hit the ground and it feels like his heart stops.

Because Ryoma's not breathing. Not at first - after he hit the ground. But he eventually starts again. Laboured, wet breaths that leave him gasping and shaking.

Fuji phones for an ambulance.

\---

He doesn't remember it getting there. All Fuji remembers is holding onto Ryoma's hand - smoothing Ryoma's bangs out of his eyes - and counting his breaths.

"We need to get him to the hospital son."

He's forced to let go.

Fuji watches as the ambulance drives away wondering if that was the last time he -any of them really - would see Ryoma.


End file.
